Recent advances in image processing techniques are primarily focused on improving a general user's visual experience, which is to a large extent affected by image resolution. As for handheld cameras or optical-zoom-capable surveillance cameras, shake, sway, or vibration of the camera body also contributes negatively to the visual experience.
To make an image high-resolution and clear, a digital still camera (DSC) or video camera typically employs optical zoom and digital zoom. Digital zoom takes over from optical zoom when the user demands a magnifying ratio larger than that supported by optical zoom. The camera's built-in processor performs digital zoom to simulate magnification, where some of the pixels are artificially generated and thus deteriorate the image. Magnifying the image without increasing the visual clarity often results in a blurry magnified image. The problem intensifies as the magnifying ratio becomes larger.
Furthermore, the general user is most likely not a professional photographer and is prone to shake the DSC or video camera while using it. Mechanical stabilizers installed on the lens have been developed to cope with this. The side effect, however, is added cost and weight to the camera, in conflict with the user's demand for lightness. In addition, mechanical stabilization does not address the demand for resolution enhancement.
In short, solutions exist for various aspects of image processing, though they are by no means perfect. Digital zoom is limited when it comes to obtain images of high visual clarity, and mechanical stabilization complicates camera design, adding weight and cost despite alleviating shake-induced image blurring.